


Steve Really Isn't Subtle

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: But he's more obvious than he thinks, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Stark Tower, Steve is in the closet, Steve tries to keep his crush hidden, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Til Sam shoves him out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Sam asks Steve about what he looks for in a date.Unfortunately, Steve isn't as subtle with his answer as he thinks.





	Steve Really Isn't Subtle

“So Steve, what do you look for in a gal?” Sam asks as takes a sip of coffee. It was just the two of them in the kitchen, too early for any of the others to be up. Usually Steve loved these moments with Sam, when they could talk without Clint hitting one of them with an arrow or Tony blowing something up. But right now, he wishes anyone would provide a distraction.

“I, uh, don’t really know if I have a type.” Steve mutters quietly, shoving a pop-tart into his mouth.

“Oh come on, how am I supposed to find you a date if you won’t tell me what you like. Come on Steve, sharing is caring.” Sam says with a soft smile.

Steve has to hold in a groan. He wishes he could tell Sam what he likes in someone, but there was one little detail that he was pretty sure he wouldn’t expect. 

That Steve was really looking for a he more than a she. 

He knew that nowadays people were a lot more open about it, heck you could even marry a fella now. But that still didn’t do much to put his mind at ease. When he was growing up, if people even suspected you were inclined that way, you were definitely in for a beating, if not something worse.

So he really wasn’t sure how to even begin telling people or what they would think. The last thing in the world he could lose were these people, so as hard as it was staying in the closet, he knew he might as well get comfortable in there.

“Really, like you even know people to set me up with.” He says with a smirk.

“Ha ha, well I won’t if you don’t give me a clue what you’re looking for.” Sam says, clearly not letting this subject lie.

“Well… I uh… like brunettes…” He mutters. 

One brunette in particular.

“Okay, that’s a start. What else?” Sam asks, leaning in to listen.

“I guess someone who’s… smart. You know, that would be nice. Someone who I can have an interesting conversation with. But they’re smart in that way where you don’t feel dumb for not knowing something, they just want to make you learn more.” He says, thinking back fondly to sitting with Tony in the lab yesterday. Tony rambled on and on about his latest technology and Steve only understood about half of it, but the way he was so excited about it made Steve excited too. 

“Someone who challenges me. I know I can be a bit stubborn so someone who isn’t afraid to stand up to be and push me when I need it.” He says, hoping Sam can’t hear the excitement in his tone.

Because he knows that this might be the closet he’ll get to ever being able to talk about his embarrassing little crush on the playboy, billionaire, philanthropist.

“And someone who likes to laugh would be great, no one too serious. Like someone who wants to have fun and enjoy life.” He continues, thinking about last game night in particular. Steve had happened to look over at Tony during charades and he melted a little bit when he saw his expression. His face was lit up and his eyes all crinkly with how hard he was smiling. All he wanted was to make Tony smile like that for the rest of his life.

“Someone who stands up for what they believe in. Like they’re not afraid to fight for their beliefs and to do the right thing.” Steve continues, thinking back to when they first met and how wrong he had been about Tony.

“I guess if we’re going to talk about looks, someone smaller than me, muscular but kind of compact-“ He cuts off suddenly as Tony stumbles into the kitchen.

Shit, was this like Beetlejuice where if you talk about him enough he appears.

It takes him a minute to notice their presence, clearly still up from the night before.

“Coffee?” He utters, looking around blearily. He’s covered in grease stains and has a two day stubble going and still looks utterly fuckable.

“It’s in the pot.” Steve says with a soft smile.

“Muscular… but compact…” Sam mutters quietly as he looks over at Tony.

Fuck fuck fuck.

“Hey Tony? You’re pretty smart right? And not afraid to challenge Steve?” Sam asks across the kitchen, his expression unreadable.

“Yeah, but if this is the beginning of a bet, I’ve been up for two days so you have an unfair advantage.” Tony says with a tired smile. 

As he turns his back to get his coffee, Sam looks over at him with his jaw dropped.

He mouths slowly,” You were describing Tony!”

Steve just sits there, shocked and unsure what even to say.

“Oh. My. Gosh!” Sam whispers excitedly as he slaps him on the arm.

“Shhhhh!” He says as Sam continues to hit him excitedly.

“Why are you hitting him?” Tony asks, a confused expression replacing his tired one.

“He likes you back man!” Sam shouts, looking between the two of them.

“What?” Tony asks.

“What?” He mimics.

“Oh, yeah, well that was supposed to be a secret and everything. Tony wanted me to find out if you swung that way and then I was supposed to report back and all that-“ Sam says quickly, before Tony cuts him off.

“Yes, that was supposed to be a private conversation.” Tony says curtly, his expression unreadable.

“Oh come on, you should have seen him a minute ago, he was over the moon talking about you. Now, I am going to excuse myself and let you two have a chat.” Sam says as he exits the kitchen.

The silence in the kitchen is overwhelming as he tries to find the words to speak.

“You…. You like me?” Tony whispers quietly.

He looks up and sees how worried he looks, like he’s just waiting for the inevitable rejection.

“I do Tony.” He says, feeling the exhilaration of being able to say those words out loud.

“Really?” Tony asks once more.

He stands up and walks over to where Tony is leaning against the counter.

“Really.” He says softly, before leaning down and pressing his lips softly against Tony’s. His lips are soft and he somehow tastes of motor oil mixed with coffee and his beard scratches him softly.

“Can I take you out to dinner? Tonight?” Tony asks softly as he pulls away.

“It’s a date.” He says with a smile, before Tony leans in to kiss him again.

“Sorry, I forgot my bagel in here- Oh my gosh, never mind, it’s not that important!” Sam yells before running back out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
